Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate generally to a memory controller, a storage device including the same and encoding and decoding methods thereof.
A semiconductor memory device may be volatile or nonvolatile. The volatile memory device may include dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static RAM (SRAM), etc. The nonvolatile memory device may include Electrically Erasable Programmable ROM (EEPROM), Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), Parallel RAM (PRAM), magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM), flash memory, etc. The volatile memory device may lose data stored therein at power-off, however, the nonvolatile memory device may retain the data stored therein even at power-off. Of the nonvolatile memory devices, the flash memory may have advantages such as high-speed programming, low power consumption, mass storage, and the like. Thus, a flash memory based storage device is widely used. The flash memory based storage device includes a solid state drive replacing a hard disk and memory cards, for example, a Secure Digital (SD) card or a MultiMediaCard (MMC).